thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
A Different Kind of Magic
---- The early morning sun shone through the blinds on their window, partly illuminating the moderately sized bedroom. Reluctantly stirred from his sleep, Alistair rose from his position and sat on the edge of the bed and immediately his eyes were drawn to the three separate bassinets beside the bed. He stood quietly, looking into the three small beds where three small babies quietly slept. He smiled sleepily at them before returning to his seat and wiping the sleep from his eyes, wondering why they couldn't sleep as soundly during the night as they were now. Regardless, he knew it was just one of the perks of being a parent and that there were still things that needed to be done no matter what sleep we was or wasn't able to catch. Lying back down in the bed he gently pressed himself against figure still hidden beneath the covers. As equally as reluctant as he was to get up on his own, he woke his dearly beloved with a kiss on the top of her head. "The sun rises, my Love, and no doubt our three bundles of joy will be rising with it soon." He said softly into her ear. Carwen, even in her drowsy state could not help but feel a growing joy swelling in her chest, causing her to let out a peaceful and happy groan. She turned her head to face her love, and seeing his sunkissed face elevated her spirit ever higher. "I'm sure they will, and we should be ready for them." She said as she shuffled beneath her covers until she comfortably could look upon her husband and father of her children. She made little effort of it, yet she radiated a feeling of joy and captivating love for the man before her. "Can I have one more though? Before we get to it?" She asked sweetly, as he would know by now, asking for another kiss before facing another day together with their pride and joys. Without a word Alistair smiled and kissed his wife on the lips nuzzling his forehead against her own playfully before moving back to his sitting position on the edge of their bed. He let out a held back yawn before standing to get dressed, sniffing the air to see if there were any sign of the need for any of the children's diaper to be changed. At the moment, they seemed to still be fine from their last changing only an hour or so ago but would no doubt wake up hungry. "Is there anything, in particular, you would like for breakfast before we head to the estate? I'm sure Alice and the others are eagerly awaiting our visit. They've grown a bit since they last saw them in the hospital after all." He spoke with a soft chuckle. Carwen wished for little more than to melt into his soft and kind gesture, yet she knew better... For now at least. She shuffled around in the bed, taking advantage of the few moments left she could spend in the bed before getting up and getting dressed. "I can't think of anything in particular... How about you surprise me? You're always so good at that." She said before walking up to the bassinets and looking down in awe at her baby girls. She never got tired of this. It still felt surreal at times. After years of having accepted that she was likely to never have children of her own, here she was now. Sometimes she feared with the mornings that it would be the end of this wonder. Luckily, the mornings have yet to fail her. Not wanting to disturb them, she followed her husband out of the room quietly after having fixed the curtains so that they could be afforded a few more minutes of rest, but made sure to keep an ear open for the slightest of sounds that they were waking up. She leaned against the counter as Alistair made them breakfast. "Some might say that this should be my job," Carwen began. "But then again, I made some lovely babies for you, so I guess it evens out." She joked. "Last I checked, I helped out in that effort," He joked as he looked through their kitchen for items that might make for a good breakfast. "Besides, with work getting in the way I leave you alone to take care of the children far more than I would like. Making sure I do as much as I can whenever I can is the least I could for my hardworking wife." He continues as he sets his ingredients beside the stove. "I think omelet is a good idea," He said as if speaking to himself as he began to go about cooking. "I do admit, only a year ago I wouldn't have thought we'd be standing here like this. I'd even started to become a little discouraged that we might never have the family we wanted and yet here we are with not one but three little ones to call our own." "One might even say we tried a little too hard." He laughed, pouring the mixture into the pan. "But I'm very happy with the results." His voice becoming more sincere, a warm smile on his face as he remembered the Christmas day in which Carwen broke the news of their growing family to him. Carwen giggled slightly at his little jab at their multitude of attempts. "Maybe, but I wouldn't have traded as much as a single second of those moments for anything else," Carwen replied. She was about to speak again when she felt a disturbance in the air. "Prepare a bottle. Someone has woken up." Carwen all but commanded as she scuffled away into their bedroom. She walked up to one of the cribs, seeing their little bundle of joy named Triss partially awake and flailing in her sleepy stupor. "Come here, my girl. Come to momma." She said as she picked up and cradled the little babe in her arms. She used to be mortified of the idea of holding them in the beginning. And to some extent, she still was. Her strength was so great, her way of carrying herself clumsy when she tries to relax, and add the nerves to it all, it seemed like an ill-fortuned combination. Yet for the sake of her motherly instincts and love for her children, she forced her way through it all. "Come, Triss, we'll let your sisters sleep a bit longer." She whispered to her baby as they walked out back into the kitchen. "I am going to guess here and now that she will be the energetic one of the three. She' always the one to wake up first." Carwen giggled happily. Alistair tested the heat of the milk against his wrist to ensure it was the right temperature before handing his wife the bottle. "I suppose it is true what they say about the youngest being the most active, even if she is only the youngest by a few short minutes," Alistair said as he watched the small child eagerly drink from the bottle, her eyes fixed on the task before her despite the sleep in them. "I personally dread the day they start walking. One clumsy baby on the loose would be no problem but three going in different directions may not be so easy to keep up with." He spoke as he continued going about getting their own breakfast ready, finishing before even half the bottle was gone despite Triss' best efforts to make the liquid disappear. "Do you want me to take her while you eat? So she can finish her bottle undisturbed?" He asked, wanting to hold their newborn again despite having done so off and on the entire night. "I think we will manage. A single one of us might have some issues with that, certainly, but we are not a sole person anymore, are we? We are a family, a team." Carwen answered as she rose up and placed a kiss on her husband's lips. It was short and fleeting, more a peck than anything, but more was not needed. "Here, and thank you." She said and handed over their little one over to Alistair as Carwen sat down for her meal. Just one bite sent shivers down her spine with delicious taste and aroma. "Wonderful as always, Sweetie. Say, do you think mother is gonna be there? I constantly hear from her that she wants to see the little ones, and I am starting to think our pictures are becoming insufficient replacements for the real deal." "Unless something very important came up I'm sure they'll be there. I certainly hope so anyway, I'm glad she's excited but I'm becoming a bit worried that if she doesn't see them soon she won't want to give them back when she finally does." He chuckled, sitting down beside his wife as he held Triss in his arms, firmly but not so much as to make her feel uncomfortable. "As far as I know, everyone in the immediate family to be sure but I believe Alice and Theodore will be there as well, meaning we may even see Samarra if her work has not kept her too busy. I've heard they'll soon be starting a family as well. Maybe we'll be able to pry some information from my dear cousin." Alistair held back a laugh as to not startle Triss. "Are you looking forward to seeing mother and father? We haven't seen them since you delivered, I'm sure they're eager to see how quickly the triplets have grown." "As any should be..." She thought back to the last time she met her parents-in-law along with the rest of the family. The joy, the congratulations, the gifts, but most of all, the feeling of togetherness, how everyone was gathered to show their support and love. However, by looking back upon this memory, another one came to mind, one of a more humerous nature now when looked back upon. Carwen began to softly laugh, trying to keep in most of it as to not wake her babes. "Hey, Alistair, remember the day I was in labor? I don't think I had ever screamed over anything previously, well, atleast to that level. I can still remember the mortified looks on the poor nurses. I am pretty sure that they had never seen a woman roar like a dragon before then." "How could I forget? I was terrified more than I would care to admit, myself. They even advised that I leave but there was no way I was going to miss the delivery for the world. If we ever decide to have another I'm sure they'll put us in a room a bit further away from the other patients though." Alistair said he began to burp Triss, sitting the little ones head on his shoulder and gently patting on her back. "Still, when all was said and done you'd looked the happiest I think I'd ever seen you. Perhaps even happier than at our wedding, I don't blame you though, our three bundles of joy were what we were aiming toward for the longest time. Nearly two years of trying, nine months of waiting, and twenty-eight hours of labor and our little family was completed." He continued, smiling lovingly at his adorable wife and the mother of his children.